


Coward

by Chameleon (ponchard)



Series: Good Old-Fashioned Passive Aggressive Discussion [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Academy Era, Childhood Friends, Conditional Probability, Episode: s12e03 Orphan 55, Episode: s12e04 Nikola Tesla’s Night of Terror, Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon, Episode: s12e06 Praxeus, Episode: s12e07 Can You Hear Me?, Episode: s12e08 The Haunting of Villa Diodati, Episode: s12e09 Ascension of the Cybermen, Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Fluff, Gallifrey, Hacking, Logic, One Shot, Other, Post-Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, Probability Hacking, Quantum, Quantum Immortality (sort of... they still have to be careful), Quantum Mechanics, Quantum Werewolf, Short One Shot, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Texting..?, and what if we were childhood friends on Gallifrey, but we factored out the universes where we didn’t find it, by making both our lives logically contingent on a solve, desperate to find secrets for reasons neither of us understand, haha jk jk......, leaving only the universes where we did, probability, so that we both vanished from all the other universes, what if we found an encrypted secret, where we didn’t solve it, with an impossible key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchard/pseuds/Chameleon
Summary: Two friends try to crack a hidden area in the matrix.Doctor/Master texting(ish) one-shot. Academy era. Spoilers through Timeless Children.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: Good Old-Fashioned Passive Aggressive Discussion [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Coward

**contact**

contact

**did you find the harmonic?**

not yet. they used a crazy anchor on this chunk  
keeps overriding mine

**oooooh then it must be something cool**

wasn’t the last one just coords to their star collection

**hey they were cool stars  
...to that guy **

they might have been actually  
looked them up  
they’ve all got these intense locks

**yeah saw that too  
must have been awfully paranoid **

of the council unforbidding something AFTER they died? paranoid for sure  
did you notice they’re all clustered  
in one time  
so they did the whole trip in space-only

**or an old ship  
they’re tricking us into looking at their vacation route **

postmortem pranking. legend

**ah, blink!**

what happened?

**my terminal got kicked. and fried  
and my spare too!  
must have learned my input patterns  
what kind of secret needs that kind of security **

now we’ve *got* to figure it out!

**for sure!!**

hold on, going to try something  
woo, this is wild  
all loopy  
...nope, lost it again

**wait. were you anchoring on yourself???**

trying to  
should be the strongest conditional, right? eliminates all universes where it can’t find the harmonic

**eliminates them for YOU  
how am I supposed to plug in the harmonic if it’s unsolved AND you’re erased  
and what if there aren’t any**

oh, it’s perfectly safe. we’re both conditional on the time vortex and that hasn’t killed us yet

**keyword: both**

isn’t working anyway  
the looping really messes with my concentration

**if it’s so safe, add me**

nah  
going to try some other stuff

will ping you if anything works

**Author's Note:**

> ...and there’s the end of my s12 Doctor/Master texting series! Hope you enjoyed reading. <3


End file.
